dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic in Tritania takes many forms, and while Magic is governed by a variety of rules, it also seems that every rule can be broken. Arcane vs Divine All magic can be divided into two types, Arcane and Divine. Every spellcaster draws their magic from one of these two sources. Arcane Magic The raw magic of the world is Arcane power. It suffuses all the matter and energy of the material planes, and can be harnessed by those with the right knowledge, or the right potential. There are areas of concentrated magic known as Ley Lines that can have even more powerful effects, but there are also strange “dead zones” where arcane magic is unavailable and seemingly suppressed. Arcane magic is most commonly used to create magical items, as it already exists within the materials used to create them. Wizards, Sorcerers, and Bards all use arcane magic, as do most magic wielding subclasses of non-caster classes, such as the Eldritch Knight and the Arcane Trickster. Though Warlocks are gifted magic by a greater power, the nature of that power is still Arcane, as the beings that serve as Warlock Patrons lack the Divine Flame. Divine Magic The magic of deities and their servants is Divine power. Divine magic comes from a greater cosmic source, and though it can produce many of the same effects, it is very different in nature from arcane magic. True deities, who possess the Divine Flame, can share a portion of this power with their chosen servants and devotees, bestowing spells and causing powerful effects. Unlike arcane casters, divine magic is unaffected by Ley Lines or dead zones: as long as a deity can reach their priest, they can grant magic. Beings that possess the Divine Spark use divine magic themselves, as divinity is in their nature, but they are not true deities, and therefor cannot grant divine magic to others. However, they are often capable of granting the use of arcane magic, making them potential Warlock patrons. Clerics and Paladins wield divine magic as servants of a deity. Nature Magic and Gaia Nature magic is considered to be a subset of divine magic, as it works in similar ways. This particular branch of magic is associated with the Fey, and is drawn from the energy of the living world, including plants, animals, and elementals. The collective of life energy from the whole world is sometimes personified in the concept of Gaia, often seen as a Mother Earth type figure. The true nature of Gaia is mysterious and unknown, but it is undeniable that the collected life force of the planet seems to have a consciousness from time to time. Those who are in tune with the natural world can draw on the energy of this collective and manifest it in a manner that appears to be divine magic. Druids and Rangers wield nature magic as a subset of divine magic. While some Clerics choose the Nature Domain, their magic is still drawn from a deity associated with life and nature, rather than directly from the life consciousness collective. Individual Magical Effect (IME) When a person uses magic, the magical energy takes on some of the “flavour” of that person’s soul. This results in a sort of aura that is unique to every individual, and also affects the visual representation of the spell. Everyone has an IME, whether or not they are capable of casting spells. Magical items frequently take on and display the IME of their user, though very powerful items and artifacts frequently develop their own IME. The appearance of an IME increases in complexity with the power level of the caster. A lower level character may simply manifest a colourful aura, and possibly some minor sounds. As the character grows in experience, their IME grows in complexity, a vague aura taking on distinct shapes and sounds possibly even accompanied by smell or feelings of heat and cold. No matter how complex an IME becomes, it can never affect the physical world: it cannot ignite fires, move objects, or cause damage. The appearance of an IME matches the soul of the magic-wielder, whatever that may mean; an aura of fire, floating skulls, storms and lightning. Casters who draw power from a greater being, such as clerics and warlocks, may display IMEs that reflect their benefactor. An IME can also change if the nature of the individual changes. Hiding Your IME An IME can be consciously disguised, though the technique is not easy, and it gets more difficult as the spell becomes more powerful. It is easier for those to whom deception is second nature, such as clerics of the trickery domain, or wizards from the school of illusion. As a free action, anyone whose action would display an IME may make an Intelligence (Arcana) check to hide the nature of their IME. The DC of the check is 15 + the level of the spell being cast (cantrips count as level 0). Clerics of the Trickery Domain, Arcane Tricksters, Wizards of the Illusion School, and any other class the DM deems appropriate have advantage on the check. Ley Lines Ley lines are conduits if magical energy that cover the entire world. Skilled magic-wielders can tap into these lines of power and draw additional mana to fuel and enhance their spells, though this technique can be risky. Drawing too much power can cause a disastrous discharge of magical energy. Ley Nexes When three or more ley lines meet, they form a Ley Nexus. These places are access points to incredible amounts of magical power. Most magical schools and other sites of importance are built on a nexus. Being born on a nexus can also result in latent magical power, such children typically becoming a Wild-Magic Sorcerer. Ley Buffers In order to reduce the risk of accessing the power of a ley line, ancient wizards developed items that would allow them to more safely channel the power of a ley line. These items can take any form, and are typically small, to aid in portabilitiy and concealment. A let buffer could be an ornate dagger, or a piece of jewellery. The techniques of making Ley Buffers was lost in the Second Demon War, and has yet to be rediscovered. As such, only a couple dozen remain in existence, and they are highly sought after. The White Tower tries to collect and control any ley buffer they know about, but with limited success. A Ley Buffer permits any caster carrying it to make the saving throw against overchannel discharge with advantage. They can only benefit from on Ley Buffer at a time. Game Mechanics Cursed Magic Sometimes magic fueled by or exposed to very powerful evil can become cursed, and have certain special effects. Teleportation Magic Teleportation in the world of Tritania is limited by certain laws and rules. Interdimensional Teleportation Conservation of Momentum Category:Game Mechanics